The Past Returns
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: The CSI team get a new member.But ever since she arrived someone from Greg and Nick’s past shows up.They find out some disturbing things about the new girl after Greg and Nick go missing.
1. Chapter 1: New Member

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 1: New Member_

_Summery: The CSI team get a new member. But ever since she arrived someone from Greg and Nick's past shows up. They find out some disturbing things about the new girl after Greg and Nick go missing._

GREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREG

36 year old Kayla Avery walked down to the locker room and to the new locker she had been assigned. She took her waist length black hair out of the loose ponytail it was in. she placed her gray zero hat on the top shelf of the locker. Kayla's sky blue eyes scanned the room before she took off her black AC DC shirt and put on a blue button up long sleeve shirt. She exchanged her baggy tan pants with all of the chains for black dress pants. Her black and blue skull converse were replaced with black high heels.

"You must be the new girl." some one said.

Kayla looked to the side, some honey bangs falling into her eyes. There stood a woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes. The woman walked up to her and extended a hand.

"I'm Sara Sidle." she smiled.

"Kayla Avery." Kayla smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'll show you around if you want." Sara volunteered.

Kayla slammed the locker shut before agreeing. Sara showed her where every place was. The last place was the lounge, where a lot of people where. When Sara walked into the room, everyone went quiet and stared at Kayla.

"Guys, this is Kayla." Sara introduced her.

"Oh! You're the new girl Grissom was talking about, I'm Catherine Willows." Catherine greeted.

After everyone else introduced themselves, Grissom walked in and pulled Kayla out. Warrick was a little confused when Kayla wouldn't look him straight in the eyes when they were introduced. Nick had a feeling that he had met her somewhere else before. He just didn't know where. Grissom came back in with Kayla.

"Greg. Nick. Kayla is going to shadow you on your next case." Grissom said, handing a piece of paper to both of them.

Again Kayla and Grissom left.

"Does she look familiar to anyone else?" Nick asked.

"A little." Greg was the only one who answered.

The two of them shrugged it off before leaving for the crime scene.

GREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREG

_Please be nice. Was it good?_


	2. Chapter 2: Crime Scene

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 2: Crime Scene_

_This is another short chapter. The next one is longer… I think._

NICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICK

Greg, Nick, and Kayla arrived shortly after they were assigned the assignment. Kayla walked through the door and stared at the site. A middle aged man laid on the floor; the white rug changing to dark red. A bloody knife laid a few inches away.

Kayla walked over to the body. She bent down and noticed a gunshot wound in the man's head, right between the eyes. There was another one in his chest. She put on some gloves and pulled out tweezers from her kit. She picked up the casing that was a little bit away from the body.

"Why would you shoot someone after you stab them?" she thought out loud.

"Maybe he wasn't dying fast enough." Nick suggested.

Greg was snapping pictures of the body, the knife, and other things. He noticed a blood trail that lead to the bathroom.

"Guys. Look." Greg waved Nick and Kayla over to him.

The three of them followed the trail into the bathroom. In the tub laid a woman, her neck cut opened; a small puncture wound in her arm. Blood covered three out of four walls. Some words were written in blood on the other wall.

"Nice." Kayla mumbled and walked over to the wall with the writing.

"What's it say?" Greg asked as he snapped a picture of it.

"It's French. _Liberty and Equality_." Kayla translated.

"How do you know that?" Nick raised a brow.

"I'm part French." Kayla smiled, "My mother used to tell me that everyday."

Since no one was talking, Kayla left the bathroom and went back to the first body.

"There is definitely something strangely familiar about her." Nick said.

"I know. I just don't know what." Greg said.

NICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICKNICK

I told you it was short. The next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 3: Stranger_

_I'm finally updating but once again… it's a short chapter. Please check out my website. The site info is on my profile. You can post stories for TV Shows and anime, you can also make polls or take them. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! AND PLEASE SIGN UP! I NEED MORE MEMBERS!_

GRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOM

Greg continued to snap pictures. Nick had left the room to go back to the first body. He looked up into the mirror and saw a guy standing in the doorway. The man had no emotion on his face. He had dull blond hair and sky blue eyes. Greg accidentally snapped a picture before turning around and seeing no one. Greg peaked his head out of the doorway and looked down the hall. Still he saw no one.

"Hey Nick. Did you see some guy come in here?" Greg asked, walking out to him.

"No. It's just us three in here." Nick answered with a confused look.

"Someone's paranoid." Kayla mumbled.

"I'm not paranoid. I know I saw someone!" Greg retorted.

Nick was about to say something when he saw something glistening next to Greg's foot.

"Greg… what's that by your foot?" Nick said, never taking his eyes off the object.

Greg and Kayla stopped bickering and turned their gaze to where Nick was looking. Greg bent down and picked up a broken necklace. On the silver cross was some specks of blood.

"Must have been ripped off the killer when he was attacking one of the victims." Greg spoke, still inspecting the necklace.

"Bag it." Nick said as he handed him a bag.

Kayla looked down at her similar necklace. Quickly she tucked it in her shirt. Only the thin metal chain could be seen. Nick and Greg saw her acting a little strangely and gave her some weird looks. She just smiled before going back to work.

Nick got up and put a hand on Greg's shoulder, "I'll take the bathroom, alright."

Once Nick left, Kayla asked Greg a question, "What did the man look like?"

"He had short blond hair and sky blue eyes." Greg explained.

He noticed Kayla stiffen up. Kayla was quiet for the reminder of the day.

Back at the lab, Nick was processing the casing found at the scene. Warrick walked in with a smile n his face.

"Hey." Nick greeted.

"Hey. I heard Kayla was acting a little strange at the scene." Warrick got down to the point.

"Yeah. There is something wrong with her."

"Did you notice when she first got here, she didn't look at me when I introduced myself?"

"I know. I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her."

GRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOMGRISSOM

_There ya go! The third chapter. The fourth chap shall be up soon. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: An Unwanted Visit

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 4: An Unwanted Visit_

_This is once again a short chapter… but enjoy anyways._

WARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICK

Kayla let out a heavy sigh as she laid down on her couch. Light from the street lights crept in through the blinds. She was about to close her eyes and go to sleep, when the sound of a dish breaking made her sit up. She groaned. It was probably Patches, her lab puppy on the counter again.

"Patches… get off the counter." Kayla grumbled as she walked to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and didn't see the puppy anywhere. Patches' faint barking could be heard from her room down the hall. A pair of strong arms grabbed her. Kayla would have yelled but a hand was placed over her mouth. The person's other arm was around her neck.

"Kaya (no I didn't misspell it)…" the person whispered into her ear.

Kayla's eyes widened when she figured out who's voice it was.

"If I let you go, promise you won't run or scream or call the cops once I leave. Cause if you do… I'll kill you. I have before and I'll do it again." the person hissed.

Kayla gave a slight nod before she was released. Kayla swirled around and came face to face with the man Greg had seen. Slowly she walked backwards, farther into the kitchen.

"You _were_ at the crime scene… Greg _did_ see you." Kayla said very low.

"Yes… he did."

"How'd you find me?"

"You're just like your mother. Looks and personality wise."

The man walked over to Kayla, who was now backed into a corner, and placed his hand oh her cheek. Kayla cringed as he slid his hand down her face and to her hip. Out of reflex, Kayla smacked him in the face. The man growled and Kayla repeatedly until she was laying on the floor.

"Don't piss me off Kaya!" he screamed; his lips curled into a smile once he calmed down, "Or is it Kayla now? You changed your last name to your mothers too."

"What do you want, dad? You going to kill me too?" Kayla glared as she held her stomach.

Her lip was now split down the middle. Blood came from her lip and the corner of her mouth since she bit her cheek. There was a nasty bruise forming under a fresh cut under her left eye.

"You work for the crime lab now, right? With Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes?" he grinned at his daughter, "Bring them to me. I don't care how you do it. By tomorrow night or I will kill you."

With a chuckle, he left Kayla on the floor in pain.

WARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICKWARRICK

There ya go! The fourth chapter! Not very long again. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5: Putting Two & Two Together

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 5: Putting Two & Two Together_

_Another short chapter... I think. But enjoy!_

CATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINE

Kayla went to work the next day. She had went to the doctor and he determined she had five bruised ribs. It hurt whenever she took deep breaths. Her black hair was down, flowing freely. Her honey bangs were brushed over her left eye to hid the bruise.

She sat in the lounge depressed and confused. She didn't want to hurt her new friends and lose their trusts. But she also didn't want to die. Not like her mother. Kayla folded her arms on the table and buried her head in them. She was so tired.

"Kayla?" Grissom asked walking into the lounge with the sleeping girl.

Kayla jumped up startled.

"Grissom." she yawned.

"Something wrong?"

"No… my puppy kept me up all night."

Grissom looked a little confused but decided not to push any farther, "Ok. Hodges wants you. He got a hit off the necklace."

Sighing heavily, Kayla got u, groaning from being so tired. She walked over to the room Hodges was in; he was looking through a microscope.

"You wanted to see me?" again she yawned.

This time Hodges jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me." Hodges glared.

Kayla snickered, "Sorry. So what do you have?"

"Skin cells from the person who wore the necklace. Unfortunately we haven't gotten a hit yet, but… take a look at this."

Hodges stepped aside so Kayla could look in the microscope. After a few weird looks between the two of them, Kayla took a look. She knew what it was.

"Plaster." she said straightening up.

"Yup. Our guy probably makes/repairs houses."

Just than one of the machines began to beep.

"Looks like we have a match." Hodges said and looked at the name, "_Jack Kennedy_."

Upon hearing the name, Kayla stiffened and turned pale. Saying a quick thanks, she left him.

"I hope they don't connect him to me." Kayla mumbled.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Nick walking towards her. They bumped into each other, spilling the papers in Nick's hands.

"Sorry Nick." Kayla said as she began to clean up the papers.

"It's alright." Nick smiled as he picked up the papers.

Some of the hair over Kayla's eye had shifted. Nick saw some of the bruise. He pushed the bangs out of the way. His eyes narrowed once he saw the full bruise. Kayla swatted his hand away and stood up.

"What happened to your eye?" Nick asked, also standing up.

"Nothing." Kayla answered and shoved the papers into Nick's arms.

Kayla stopped in her tracks once she started to walk away. She remembered what her father had told her. Sighing, she turned back around, facing Nick, and walking back over to him.

"I'm sorry. How about I tell you after work over a couple of beers. My treat. Just me, you, and Greg." Kayla smiled.

"Alright." Nick smiled too.

"Why don't you tell Greg. I've got some things to do." Kayla lied and left.

**--Later, after work--**

The three ordered their drinks, two beers and a water (wanna guess who got what?).

"So Kayla… what happened to your eye?" Nick questioned.

Kayla sighed. She wasn't going to lie, "My dad came over to my house last night and punched me in the eye."

After a few more drinks you left. Greg stopped in mid-step in the parking lot and stared at the back of Kayla and Nick.

"What's the matter?" Kayla was confused.

"You alright? Have too much?" Nick slurred.

"No, I didn't. Don't you think Kayla kind of looks like the guy I described?" Greg had finally put two and two together.

CATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINECATHERINE

_Uh oh. Greg is in trouble for figuring it out! I guess you know what'll happen in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 6: Revenge_

_I know it's been awhile since I updated and sorry about that. I've been busy trying to run my own site… only three people are on it. Not doing so well. Well here's the next chapter!_

SARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARA

"What is it that you're not telling us?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry," was all Kayla said.

Her father came out behind them.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he grinned wickedly, "for my revenge."

Nick glared once he remembered his name, "Jack Kennedy."

Jack just smirked as he took out a hand gun. He just smacked them both in the back of the head, knocking them out cold. Jack placed each one of them on one of his shoulders.

"Pop the trunk," he said walking to his beat up car.

Kayla ran over and popped the trunk. Jack dropped them in the trunk and slammed it shut. Kayla began to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm and slammed her into the car door. Her back hit the door handle. She winced in pain as he pinned her to the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"Back to work," she quietly answered.

"No you're not. You're coming with me," Jack said as he opened the passenger door and shoved her in.

The drive was a long 45 minutes. Kayla had fallen asleep but Jack smacked her once they arrived to his hideout. It was a fairly large house in a little development at the end of Vegas. Jack popped the trunk.

"Grab one," Jack growled at Kayla.

Kayla glared, "I can't grab one. I'd have to drag one and it would take about 20 minutes to get him inside."

Jack spit at her feet, "Open the door than, you lazy son of a bitch."

Kayla did as she was told yet again. Jack threw the CSIs over his shoulders again and headed inside the house. He dropped the two CSIs onto the floor of a huge bedroom. Nick was tied to the leg of the foot of the bed on the left side. His hand tied behind his back. His ankles also bound. On the right side of the bed, tied to the other leg at the foot of the bed, was Greg. He was like Nick.

Once Jack finished tying up the CSIs, he turned to Kayla, "Go back to work. Once your shift is over, come straight here. And don't tell anyone about this place. Understand?"

Kayla nodded and left.

SARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARASARA

_Again sorry about the long wait. There is an important note at the top of my profile about me updating this week. And Nick and Greg are sitting down… just in case it was confusing. I'll try to finish _Phone Calls _this week. Hope you liked the chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7: Nervousness

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 7: Nervousness_

_Sorry it's been so long but I've had writers block and I lost the story. But I found it! At least the seventh chapter is up now! It's still short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and have it up soon. I hope._

JIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIM

The next day during work Kayla was jumpy and nervous. Warrick, Grissom, and Catherine were the ones who noticed the most. She sat in the lounge having thumb wars with herself. She wanted to say something but she also didn't want Nick and Greg to die. Jack probably had that in mind, though.

"Hey, Kayla," Warrick said as he entered the lounge.

Kayla jumped a little before looking at him, "Hi."

"Something wrong? You've been jumpy all day."

"No. I'm fine."

Warrick was about to leave but asked, "Have you seen Nick or Greg. They haven't shown up for work today. And they're not answering their phones."

Kayla stiffened, eyes now wide. She looked away before muttering, "No, I haven't."

Warrick looked at her weirdly for a moment before exiting. Kayla put her head on her hands and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't want to be a part of it… or him. The only reason Jack wanted Nick and Greg was because he thought he was wrongfully put in jail. He's been making Kayla's life miserable since the day she was born and he still is.

* * *

Greg and Nick began to groan. Their heads were pounding from the alcohol and Jack's hit.

"What happened?" Greg groggily asked.

Nick took a look around, "I don't know. Where are we?"

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Jack. Nick and Greg glared at him.

"Welcome to my home which will now be known as your hellhole." Jack chuckled as he approached them.

"What do you want?" Nick's voice was full of bravado.

"My revenge… what else?" he answered.

"Revenge? For what?" Greg's voice shook.

"For making me rot in jail for all those worthless years. Sure I killed my wife and those other six women. But I wasn't done yet. There are still a few people I need to get rid of. Now that I've got out of jail, I can finish what I started. Since you two were the ones who put me away, you'll have to pay."

Jack evilly chuckled before leaving. The two CSIs began to tug at the ropes that bound them.

* * *

"Kayla!" Catherine called down the hall.

'_So close!'_ Kayla yelled in her head. '_So close to leaving without being questioned again!'_

Kayla spun around with a fake smile, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Nick or Greg?"

"No. Why is everyone asking me that?"

"You were the last one with them."

"Not True. They never met up with me at the bar."

"Well, we need your help to go look for them."

"Sorry but I can't. My dad's in town and he's very ill. I promised him I'd come straight home after my shift."

Before Catherine could reply, Kayla was down at her locker. She was out to her car before anyone knew it.

'I can't hide this much longer.' She told herself as she stared at the rearview mirror. 'They'll find out sooner or later.'

JIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIMJIM

_There! Done! Hope you enjoyed it. I plan on making the next chapter longer and have it up sooner!_


	8. Chapter 8: Figuring it out

_**The Past Returns**_

_Chapter 8: Figuring it out_

_Sorry it's taken so long to update. And sorry for the chapter being short._

_GREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREG_

Jack paced back and forth, waiting for Kayla to return from work. He glanced at the grandfather clock every few minutes. He growled when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He stood behind the door and waiter for Kayla to come in. Once she did, he slapped her.

"Did you say anything?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Kayla answered and rubbed her cheek.

"Don't get smart with me."

Kayla sat down on the couch and stared at him. Jack glared at her for a moment before pacing again. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray of food. He slammed it on coffee table in front of Kayla.

"Go feed them," Jack ordered her.

"Why? You're just going to kill them," Kayla mumbled.

Jack growled and picked up a mug off the tray. He smashed it against the side of Kayla's head. The mug broke into pieces on contact. Kayla fell to the floor holding her head. She removed her hand to see most of it covered in blood. She looked up with worried eyes.

"Do what you're told!" he screamed.

Kayla scrambled to her feet. Her father picked up the tray once again and shoved it into Kayla's chest.

_GREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREG_

Grissom's eyes were glued to the computer screen. He watched as it scanned trough thousands of people, looking for a match to a print. It beeped ad Jack Kennedy's picture popped up again. Grissom took a look into his background.

A picture of a younger looking version of Kayla appeared onto the screen. Grissom's eyes widened. He began to search for Kayla's profile. He found it and opened the file. The picture looked just like the little girl on the computer.

"They're related," Grissom figured out.

_GREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREGGREG_

_Like I said before… sorry for the shortness. Check out my site called "TV Show Mania". The link is on my profile under homepage. Check it out and join! It's for CSI, Supernatural and other TV shows. Please check it out and join! The next chapter will be up soon._


	9. PLEASE READ!

Sorry about not updating in…. forever. I just have so much going on in my life for the last couple of months. With school problems, failing… again (shocking!), and family problems (a lot seem to be going to the hospital lately) I just haven't been able to get to updating. I promise to update The two that got away, Father of Mine and possibly Revenge and The Past Returns if you are still interested in reading them. I know when some people don't update in a while that people lose interest in the story. I hope some people are still reading them but if not I understand.

Again, sorry for not updating. Promise to make it up to you!

Thanks!


	10. another notice

I've had more issues and got grounded… again. The computer wasn't working for about three weeks. But I have decided to rewrite this story. The same plot and characters but switch it up a little. It's still going to be the same title. Sorry if you thought this was an update. Hopefully I'll have the new chapter up tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading the story and hopefully you'll read the rewrite.


End file.
